


Captain Wailiki

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Walani, F/M, Kidnapping, Pirate AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Walani’s a captain, WX is her captive.





	1. Chapter 1

“THIS IS A THUNDERING NUISANCE.”

The robot spits, squirming against their bonds as the damp wood of the ship’s mast scrapes against their back.

“Listen here, bucko, I run a tight ship, not a shite tip. You’re my prisoner until I find better use for you.”

WX-78 rolls their eyes and continues to struggle, finally slumping forwards as their frantic scrabbling only serves to earn them a painful burning sensation where the water logged rope connects to their body. The ship they’re on is tiny, minuscule. From what they can gather, it’s occupied only by the captain, and her little mutt.

She sits herself down on what appears to be a seat made out of crates with sail cloth so avoid splinters. The woman rests her feet on another box in front of her, crossing her legs and resting her head in her palm.

“Now, this can go two ways. Either you cooperate, and Cowabunga and I take you to a nice little port town.”

The small dog yips in response, and the captain rummages beside the crates, producing a bottle that contains what is almost definitely too-strong alcohol. She pops the cork, swigs from the bottle, and runs her tongue over her teeth.

“WHAT’S THE OTHER OPTION, THEN?”

“We leave ya on some rock at low tide and see how the sea hounds like the taste of metal.”

She takes another swig from the bottle, before throwing it into the sea with a relatively clumsy flourish.

There’s no way she drained that in two goes, right?

The captain drums her fingers against the side of the makeshift chair, before breaking into a sly grin.

“You know any card tricks?”

WX glowers at her across the small distance of the ship’s deck. She still has that smug little grin, and they can’t help but feel like she’s trying intentionally to wind them up. Is this entertainment for her?

“Ok, I’ll tell you what, I’ll set you free for a while if you can fix up my quarters ‘n’ stuff.”

“HOW CAN YOU BE CERTAIN I WON’T ESCAPE?”

She laughs, then, and it’s an odd mixture of heart flutteringly sweet and threatening.

“What’ll you do, swim away?”

The robot scowls, kicking out suddenly against the ropes.

“LET ME OUT!!”

They yelp. She laughs again. They look like they’re having a tantrum. They probably are.

“No way to talk to Captain Walani, is it?”

“THAT’S A STUPID NAME FOR A STUPID WOMAN.”

Captain-no, Walani-grins, eye’s full of something WX hates to admit they’re frightened off. Her hand brushes past the purple cutlass secured in her belt, and they feel their chest seize in a way that is embarrassingly excited rather than fearful.

“Pretty big talk for someone who’s gonna be my maid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off old, cheesy romance paperbacks

She’s exciting, is the thing. 

WX-78 isn’t used to any of this. They’re used to reading the same books over and over again. Talking to the same boring people, listening to the same boring music, watching the same boring patterns in the fireplace. There’s a woman in their home port who feels differently about that last one, they know, but for them? It never...excited them. 

This, however, is quite different. Even in the quiet moments like this one, where Walani is content to sit with Cowabunga, boat sitting rather firmly in the middle of the ocean. WX can still feel the adrenaline from yesterday’s run in with the privateers churning through their internals, making them feel nothing short of dizzy.

“Lookin’ pretty hazy, sparks.”

Walani rasps, letting Cowabunga off her lap to skitter about the small deck of the ship. WX tries very hard not to show their immediate liking of the nickname, instead turning their attention back towards the slowly rolling waves.

“JUST OVERLOOKING THE SEA, CAPTAIN.”

They hate using the title for her, they assure themselves. It’s simply a safety precaution. Something to ensure they keep themselves intact until they get back to land, even though the truth couldn’t be further from that.

“I have a little proposition for ya.”

They snap their head towards her. The action is much too fast to be seen as anything other than excited, and they cringe internally. 

“WHAT?”

Their voice isn’t half as bitter as they’d like it to be, but they still walk dumbly towards her as she beckons them over.

Her voice practically drips with power as, without an ounce of shame, she utters the words:

“Let’s make out.”

WX blanches, they aren’t sure wether they would go white as a sheet or blush bright red, that is, if they were capable of either. Instead, their body’s immediate reaction is to steam with incredible vigour.

“PARDON-PARDON ME?”

“You heard me. Let’s make out. C’mon, I’m bored.”

She trails out the last word with almost endearing mischievousness, shifting so that she’s lying back slightly, and it takes every scrap of WX’s self restraint to not immediately agree to the offer. They find themselves unable to even feign reluctance as Walani continues, sliding her thumb into her belt loop and grinning.

“You’re not exactly subtle, y’know, and it’s not like I’m gonna ravage you. Just some kissin’, maybe some shocks, that’s all I’m sayin’.”

Oh, oh dear, is all WX can think, because they know full well that if they do this, allow the main fantasy that has been plaguing them for the past fortnight to become reality, they’ll be completely infatuated with her, with no way out. Still, as she sits in her dark red coat and grand hat with the gold edging, and the too-large boots that portray her as much taller than she actually is, they find it increasingly difficult to hold back their honest answer.

There are no privateers on the horizon. No other ships around. Cowabunga is curled up in the corner, sound asleep. They would have total privacy.

“ALRIGHT...”

They mutter, incredibly happy that they managed not to stutter or steam any harder than they already are. Walani beams, two parts devious and three parts genuinely happy (and all parts charming), and pulls WX into her lap by the wrist. The action is sudden enough to have the robot yelp, yet she’s positioned herself in such a way that they aren’t even crushing her, meaning they couldn’t even draw a slightly strained sound from her, whereas she already has them squeaking like a field mouse.

How embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning because WX throws up in this one

Heat.

All they can feel is painful heat, shuddering up their back as they lie on the deck, writhing and scratching at the wood. They can just make out Walani’s voice, but they can’t understand the words. Only the searing ache it sets off in their head.

They don’t have the strength to fight of the grasp on their wrists, the grasp dragging them somewhere that their blurry vision won’t allow them to fully view. They’re getting kidnapped again, aren’t they. Getting dragged away from their captain, from the lady they’re embarrassed to admit they pine over constantly. What’s worse is that they’re powerless to stop it.

A blanket of black wraps around their vision as they feel themselves grow colder, submitting to the chill.

———

“Bastards...”

They can’t see anything yet. Their eyes simply won’t open. They let out a groan.

“Stay down.”

Walani rasps. WX’s eyes crack open finally as a warm hand is pressed to their forehead.

“WH-WH-“

“You got shot. Poison dart.”

She moves over them, laying one palm under their head to sit them up. It’s like something’s rattling round inside their head, and whenever they cough, their voice module spasms. They can make out Walani’s grimace, even with their blurred vision.

“HOW DID...THEY POISON ME?...I’M NOT...HUMAN...”

She places a wooden dish into their lap with a shrug and goes back to pottering about-is this her cabin?

“Beats me. I don’t think it’s normal poison. Now, try and hack it up, will ya?”

They squint cautiously, but don’t have time to get any words out as something within them lurches violently and they hack into the basin in front of them.

“Yikes.”

WX weakly flops back against the cushions set into the back of the hammock. Walani takes the tray from them. WX shuts their eyes again, tries not to focus on the way the waves rock the boat and make their whole body sway. They’ve never felt this bad before. Never felt so nauseous. Never felt nauseous at all, in fact.

“I’m kinda surprised you can yack, if I’m honest.”

“WHY ARE YOU LOOKING-UGH-AFTER ME?”

They can hear the unclipping of metal and the rustling of fabric, and suddenly, a warm, soft body presses itself against them. It just barely soothes the the quivering pain in their system.

“ARE YOU NAKED?”

“Eyes shut. You better not barf on me, or I’ll cut you.”

WX-78 can’t be certain that she’s joking, but they decide to let their mind wander. 

“WHO’LL STEER THE SHIP?”

She wraps her arms around their shoulders and tugs the woven quilts up over them both.

“I’ve us anchored, ain’t I? It’s full moon tonight. No one sails when there’s chance of ghost ships.”

They would quip about how that was all superstitious nonsense if they were feeling better. 

“Get some sleep, alright?”

“MHM...”


	4. Chapter 4

“YOU’RE NOT THAT GOOD AT SWORD FIGHTING, YOU KNOW.”

They know they’ve pushed it, then. She’s been wound up all day. Woken up with a splitting hangover, been chased by privateers over half the ocean, nearly had her rings snatched by an eager cormorant. She’s fuming, and WX knows it.

Her movement is so fast they don’t register it, don’t realise until they find their back pressed against the mast of the ship, one of her hands pushing their wrist into the coarse wood, her other hand occupied with holding her cutlass against their throat.

“Don’t test me today, robot. You’re already on thin bloody ice.”

A small shiver races up their back as the blade just barely touches their neck, not enough to hurt but enough to bring the promise of danger and pain and excitement. They can’t help the little noise they make.

“AUHM-“

The way her eyes widen is mortification encapsulated.

“What the hell?”

She rasps, drawing the cutlass away, letting WX slump slightly backwards.

“What the hell?”

She repeats it, although this time, there’s a tinge of both embarrassment and amusement in her voice as she swallows thickly, as though her throat is full of cotton wool. WX curls and uncurls their fists at their side, before reaching forward and, for once acting on impulse.

They pull their captain against their mouth, one hand tangling in her hair, the other resting at the small of her back. Much to their surprise, Walani drops the cutlass, moving to cup the sides of their face. They abruptly turn her, pushing her against the mast of the ship to allow them better leverage, grabbing at her waist and digging their thumbs in.

She pulls back with a breathless gasp, lips numb from the light shocks. WX has wide eyes, mostly out of surprise from their own actions prior. Cowabunga skitters somewhere else on the deck as Walani yanks them back against her, fingers feathering soft touches across the back of their neck.

“Cabin. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, Lord!”

Walani shouts from somewhere near the head of the ship. The alarm in her voice sends WX into a frenzy of panic, however, they make their best efforts to appear calm as they run towards the source of her voice.

They stop rather abruptly and stare whenever they realise there’s another small creature on board. They look like an animal, yet appear to be standing up, significantly smaller than Walani-rather difficult, considering how short she is-and, upon closer inspection, they realise, covered in tiny spines.

“Webber, you little rascal! You scared me half to death.”

The creature, Webber, giggles, pressing both clawed hands against his face and grinning childishly.

“Oh, We’re sorry, Miss Captain Walani!”

Walani sighs. It’s resigned and playful rather than genuinely annoyed. She puts a comforting arm around Webber’s shoulders, an almost motherly action, and looks down at him.

“Shouldn’t you be with your parents?”

She chides gently, and they boy’s face falls a little at this.

“We got fished up again.”

He mumbles. Walani grumbles something inaudible, before taking Webber and leading him towards the door to her quarters.

“Tell you what, we’ll get you some tea an’ see about gettin’ you back home, ok?”

“Ok..”

They both pass by WX-78 like they aren’t there, and part of them is rather irked about it. It’s largely outgunned, however, by the fact that there’s some kind of talking sea urchin on board their boat.

———

“DOES...DOES THAT CHILD COME ABOARD OFTEN?”

Walani nods matter of factly and continues to neck her mug of rum.

“He swims too far out and one of us’ll fish him up.”

“US?”

WX-78 tilts their head and Walani shrugs. 

“Y’know. Fishermen. Pirates. Privateers. It’s the unspoken rule you leave him back to his da’.”

In truth, WX-78 is rather glad they managed to drop the child back off at the docks, if only so they could have their privacy again. 

“I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A VICIOUS, BLOOD THIRSTY CAPTAIN WITH NO MERCY?”

They tease, swishing the untouched alcohol around in their own metal cup. Walani smiles, a miscevioush look, taking another healthy sip and sighing.

“I’m a badass, not an anarchist.”

They find themselves unable to disagree.


End file.
